


Pidge's Christmas

by Skiewrites



Series: Christmas 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Sad, Team as Family, Xmas 2k17, basicly the reaosn why i made the series, sad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: What Christmas was like for Pidge on the Castle-ship.(Hint: She doesn't get what she truly wants)





	Pidge's Christmas

It has been 5 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, 13 hours and about 24 minutes, give or take 5 minutes for inaccuracy, since she and the others left Earth.

It has been 1 year, 6 months, 3 days, 19 hours and about 47 minutes, give or take 10 minutes for inaccuracy, since the world found out about the failure that the Kerberos mission was.

It has been 2 years, 1 month, 5 days, 11 hours and about 18 minutes, give or take 15 minutes for inaccuracy, since she had last seen her brother and her father.

Its under 8 days until Christmas.

By this point, Matt would have driven the family insane with his enthusiasm for the holiday, making them dress in the ugliest Christmas jumpers he could find and put the cheesiest Christmas movies from the all-day Christmas movie channel. Matt would start putting up the decorations in November, making Katie help him despite her unwillingness to leave her laptop and her short stature making her almost completely useless when it came to putting the decorations up, the house filled with English Christmas music, some of which was almost a century old, and their laughter as even Matt struggled to put the Christmas tree topper on top of the tree, that year being an angel but the face being covered by a picture of their dog.

This was going to be the third Christmas without her father and brother, lost in space due to the Galra empire.

This was going to be the second Christmas without her mother, who she left behind, all by herself while she ran off to the Garrison, then to space.

This is going to be the first Christmas where she wasn’t on Earth with four other humans and two aliens and a cow, all of them mouning something (except the cow, Katlenecker was the only stable person on the ship).

So, she mentions it at breakfast, then leaves with no other comment.

So instead of helping Shiro with the tree and decorations, Hunk with the baking, Lance with the presents or Keith with the explaining to the aliens what Christmas was and why only certain people celebrated it, Pidge spent the last week or so until the holiday locked in her Lion’s hanger, eating and sleeping the minimum amount needed to function, trying to hack into the Galra system in as many different ways as she could, trying to look for where her brother and father were located.

This was all she was asking for.

All she wanted for Christmas was her family back together.

(Later, Lance comes along and drags her away from her laptop to celebrate with them with a tired Keith trailing behind them, talking loudly, as if filling in a silence only he could hear.)

(Later, she ends up laughing at Lance and Keith’s pathetic bickering about celebrating Christmas, smiling at Allura and Coran’s questions about the holidays, leaning into Shiro’s warm hug as she eats one of Hunk’s space sugar cookies, ignoring the sad look that each and every one of them held in their eyes as they morn for something they’ve lost.)

(Later, she realises how much these people mean to her, how they’ve ingrained into her life, how much of a family they were to her, as mismatched and damaged as they were.)

(Later, Pidge Gunderson cries herself to sleep as she realises how much Katie Holt misses her family.)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but sweet, like out green paladin! This would be the fifth update in the last couple of days for me. I'm on a fucking roll y'all!
> 
> (Happy Holidays!)


End file.
